


Cravings

by Sharah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby, Cravings, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy, draco - Freeform, dramione - Freeform, hermione - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharah/pseuds/Sharah
Summary: Its 2:30 am and Hermione has some rather odd cravings.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing because I have no life. another shitty one shot

“Draco?”

Silence.

“Draco?”

Silence.

“Draco!”

“Hm?”

“I’m having a craving.”

“It’s two in the bloody morning, sleep it off.”

“Draco, I’m carrying your child. Your heir is living inside me, and the least you can do is bring me the one thing I’m craving most.”

“Which is what, mother of my child?”

“Can you bring me some bananas?”

“We have some in the kitchen you don’t need me to go get them, do you?”

“No, no those are too ripe. I’m craving bananas that are barely ripe. You know with the stem still a bit green?”

“Fine, anything else since how I’ll be at the market at three in the morning?”

A pause.

“No need to be sheepish, Hermione, you’ve already gotten me up. Just tell me what you want.”

“Peanut butter, but not the name brand kind. I want store brand, peanut butter.”

“Okay, fine. Anything else?”

“You know I love you, right?”

“What else is it?”

“I’m really craving that cheese pizza we had on our first muggle date.”

“At three in the morning?”

“Please, I’m carrying your child.”

“If you ever question my love for you, Hermione, just remember this night.”


End file.
